


Expecting the unexpected

by Donya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But also the snap, Family Fluff, Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, mr stark i don't feel so good, set at the beginning of Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: Loki and Tony got back together after Ragnarok and started a family. They are both happy and are about to become parents. Peter helps them prepare things for the arrival of Morgan and just then Doctor Strange appears to announce the start of the Infinity War.





	Expecting the unexpected

Loki never thought his little fling with Tony Stark would last long. It was supposed to be just stress relief that just accidentally annoyed Thor. Neither Loki nor Tony had serious plans about their future together, yet there they were, years later, about to start a family.

Loki was wary about going back to Earth after the destruction of Asgard. Thor had only one destination in mind and the fact that Loki's ex-boyfriend was there didn't seem like a valid reason to avoid Earth for all eternity. As a true pessimist, Loki prepared himself for a frosty meeting with Tony, threats, insults, or even worse, indifference. Tony did visit him in New Asgard. Loki remembered seeing him, after all that time, had to remind himself not to smile, not sure how Tony felt about him. Thor was there and other Asgardians, they all watched as Tony came up to Loki and opened his arms. 'I'm glad you're all right,' Tony muttered into his neck, they stood there, embracing. Loki couldn't answer, he didn't trust his voice. He realised he missed Tony, the touch of his hands, his smell. 'I guess now you can't run way,' Tony added to make him smile.

He was right. Loki didn't run away. Not because he had nowhere to. Having experienced a tremendous loss, he learnt to appreciate what he had. A possibility of belonging, a chance to get what he secretly wanted: his own family. Tony had a similar desire. He had changed, all the heartache he experienced during their separation and his relationship with his protégé made his reconsider his priorities. He was finally at that moment of his life when he was ready to allow himself to be happy. Constant, anxious preparation for a battle that could never come, for another confrontation with aliens, consumed him for so long and he understood now it was time to let it go and focus on people he cared about.

There were moments when Loki felt a bit overwhelmed by the pace at which their relationship progressed. Tony moved in with him in New Asgard and jokingly mentioned marriage, always checking Loki's reaction. Was it a good idea to tie a knot, so quickly after their reunion? They both had lost something important recently, was it just their way of filling the void? Loki eventually found the answer. Nothing in life was permanent, Tony wasn't the youngest and there was no reason to delay what they wanted. They got married, mere months after they got back together. Thor and many other suspected they rushed into it because they were expecting. Now it was Loki who checked Tony's reaction.

They had discussed the possibility of having a baby. Tony, with his short time as a father figure, was oddly confident he was ready for that. The never-ending responsibility and fear that something bad would happen to the little one, 'I'm sure I can handle this,' he told Loki. 'Anyway, the kid won't remember the first years, I'll have time to learn how to parent properly.' Loki had his doubts, but seeing Tony interact with the youngest Asgardians filled him with hope. Tony was kind and gentle with them, they had no time to relive the horrors they witnessed when he distracted them with his toys. He was their favourite Midgardian and Loki could easily imagine a little brown-haired child looking at Tony adoringly, like those children.

Their first marriage anniversary was special, more than Tony expected. After countless comments on how surprising it was they tolerated each other that long, he received the best gift: a positive pregnancy test. They were going to spend the next anniversary not on a sandy beach, relaxed and well-rested, but a home, with a baby, exhausted but happy.

Tony wanted to be prepared for the arrival of their child. They need a home, a place where Stark junior could grow up. He bought a lakehouse in his country, surrounded by trees, far from the noise and dangers of big cities. A quiet life in a tranquil place, that was what they craved. Loki didn't mind the contrast between his new house and the palace, he felt lonely in the latter. Now, with Tony at his side, he could live in a shed and be happy.

Their family expanded faster than expected. One day Loki stepped out of the front door and immediately had a sensation he was being watched. A small beast was glaring at him, half hiding behind a tree. The cat would come to the house searching for food. Loki left meat for him on the porch and waited inside to see if the cat liked his meal. Tony said they needed someone to deal with the mice and Mr Fuffy could stay if he wanted. He wanted, after weeks of hanging around the house he finally trusted Loki enough to get inside. He treated his job seriously and left the remains of a mouse for Tony to step in with his bare feet. Loki thought Tony would dislike the living pet, having spent his life creating robots and AIs to keep him company. But Tony learnt to appreciate a pet who didn't try to overwhelm him with his presence and allowed Mr Fluffy to sleep in their bed.

They spent the first two trimesters of Loki's pregnancy renovating the house and enjoying the last months of freedom. That was the last moment to sleep as long as they wanted, going out without hours of planning and wearing clothes that weren't stained by drool and vomit. Loki had no time to worry Tony would regret having a child with him or stop loving him because they would go on holidays and plan their future with Stark junior. But then the last trimester began and Loki realised nothing was prepared. The nursery was not ready. They had only a couple of tiny outfits for the baby, gifts from friends and family, the changing table wasn't ready, the crib was still in pieces. 'Oh crap!' Loki exclaimed when he woke Tony in the middle of the night. 'We're so unprepared! What if the baby comes early? We don't even have diapers!'

Tony was almost offensively calm. 'Relax, Lokes. We still have time. Also, the kid doesn't need a fully furnished room, I'm pretty sure she'll sleep with us for the first couple of months. And I know that people don't really use changing tables, they just do it where the baby is at the moment, on the bed, on the floor.'

'I want a changing table and that's the end of discussion. Tomorrow you'll stop lazing around and get to work!'

Two weeks later, when they already spent a small fortune on baby clothes and diapers, Tony still didn't finish the nursery. Instead, he focused on building a tiny wooden house that the child would use in two years time. He also made a swing that was big enough for Peter. Peter tried it out and praised Tony's abilities. Loki watched them and tried to spontaneously give birth just to teach Tony a lesson.

When they got nearer and nearer to the due date, Tony finally panicked and invited Peter to help him with the nursery. The day was clear and warm, Loki wanted to enjoy it but he was so uncomfortable. Everything was annoying when he couldn't sit, lie down or walk without constant aches. At least one of his worries was eased that day, he had learnt that mums-to-be prepare healthy meals ahead of the birth and freeze them. That seemed so smart, if only Loki could cook. Fortunately, Peter brought some soup and homemade lasagna, prepared by his aunt. Loki instantly felt less anxious as he put them into his freezer.

He left the boys in the nursery and went outside. He could see his shadow and there was no doubt he was waddling. Only a couple of days more, then he would be too tired to think about such trivialities. He stroked his belly and whispered to the baby, 'Please, don't come before everything is ready.'

He walked over to the shore of the lake. He didn't dare swimming at that point, afraid he would drown. Just getting his feet wet had to be enough. It felt amazing, though, cool water around his swollen ankles, what a relief.

After a while, Peter came to him with a glass of iced tea and news. 'The crib is ready, sheets and all. Yes, we took those you've had washed three times.'

Loki took the glass from him and took a sip to avoid answering. Maybe it was the hormones or the sheer unexpectedness of making friends with Tony's protégé, either way, Loki felt like crying tears of joy. He knew how much Tony cared about this boy and was so glad his presence in Tony's life didn't ruin his relationship with Peter. The boy was like a stepson Loki never had. A friendly, helpful one. Would hugging him be too much?

'How's the changing table?' He asked when he composed himself.

'Uh, good,' Peter replied unconcinvgly. 'I'll better get back there.'

Loki tried to follow him, but had to take a break and stayed on the porch. He made a mental list of things to do. Like folding the baby's clothes. They had done that already, but one night Loki washed them all over again, just to be absolutely sure it was done right. The previous day Tony spent ironing them, after all, he was Iron Man.

He heard laughter coming from inside. That didn't sound like working. He got up and started a long journey to the nursery. Unsurprisingly, Tony and Peter got distracted by a gift from Rhodey, a toy train. They were sitting on the floor, had just finished putting the train tracks and now admired the red train. Loki wanted to be angry, but he loved seeing Tony like that, playing with a child.

'This is so much fun,' Tony said as if that explained everything. 'I never had a toy train,'

'You know you will have to share it with your daughter,' Loki pointed out. He inspected the crib, then leaned against it, hoping it would relieve his backache.

Tony noticed and stood behind him, putting his warm hands on Loki's lower back. 'Better?'

Not really, but Loki loved it anyway. 'The baby is so heavy now,' he complained. Tony reached around and cupped the bump in his hands. That helped for a moment or two, then the warmth of his body became uncomfortable. 'Go away, you're too hot.'

'Oh, that's a problem now?' Tony laughed.

On his way out, Loki saw Mr Fluffy sleeping in the bouncer. The cat had already slept in the pram. Loki tried not to think about dirt and germs. Mr Fluffy probably thought he had just received new cat beds. Loki let him rest, those were the last days of peace and quiet.

Or not. Loki almost jumped when someone loudly banged on the front door, then yelled, 'Anyone home?!' Before he could reply with a simple 'no', the door was flung open and Thor walked in.

'Brother!' He roared at the sight of Loki. His large frame made the living room appear tiny. 'Still pregnant, I see! I swear, this pregnancy must be your longest!'

'Oh, you think it's been long?' Loki snapped angrily. 'I'm the one who's been carrying this baby! Why are you even here? Who let you into this country? Tony! Come here, yell at Thor!'

Tony, well aware of his martial duties, quickly joined them, followed by Peter.

'Dude, you really should think twice about what you want to say to Loki,' Tony advised. 'The baby is giving him a hard time lately.'

'How sure are you it's just one baby? I mean, the size of the bump-'

'That's exactly what you shouldn't tell Loki,' Peter interjected. 'This and asking if you can touch his belly.'

Loki again felt a rush of emotions. Tony's kid took his side and remembered what annoyed him most. Loki put his hands into his pockets to resist the temptation of hugging Peter.

Thor nodded, looking a bit sheepish and when he spoke, it was something Loki actually wanted to hear. 'I brought doughnuts, left them on the porch.'

'Well, you should've started with that.'

They all went outside. Loki had barely taken one bite when something bright caught his eye. The next second, it became clear they had another visitor, even less welcome than Thor. Doctor Strange. Before he opened his mouth, Loki knew it was bad. Catastrophic, even. It made his blood run cold. All of a sudden, everything that irritated him that day became longed-for. It was supposed to be a quiet day, spent with family. He wanted to be with Tony and Peter and Mr Fluffy. They were supposed to have family dinner later.

Doctor Strange explained the emergency was linked to Thanos. Loki, speechless, turned to Tony and knew instnatly there was nothing he could say or do to stop Tony from leaving. That was what Tony had been waiting for, the danger he had been preparing for. The day had come to protect the Earth and his loved ones. Loki couldn't stop him. He only thought that he shouldn't have got pregnant in the first place. It wasn't the right time. The baby he was about to give birth to could never be born or grow up without a father. The illusion of family life turned out to be just that, an illusion.

Tony looked at Loki. 'I'll be back before your due date, I promise.'

Loki could hardly see him through tears welling up in his eyes. 'Please, be back,' he whispered. Please, don't die.

Thor was going too. He and Tony went through Doctor Strange's portal. Peter, who was still standing close to Loki, wanted to join them. Loki knew that was one of Tony's biggest fears, his kid following him into a hopeless battle. Loki had no power to stop either his husband or his brother, but Peter, he could stop him. In the last moment, he muttered a spell that rendered Peter immobile. The portal closed.

'No,' Peter cried when Loki released him.

Loki said nothing. He couldn't. It could be the last time he saw Tony. It could be the last day he was alive. Morgan could die. Thanos must have remembered Loki's failure and he was vengeful. Nothing was certain anymore. All of his plans, all of his hopes became meaningless. How he wished he could go back to nervous yet joyous preparations for the birth of his child.

Days later, Tony knew he was going to break his promise. He was stranded in space, so impossibly far away from Loki. His only companion was Nebula. She saved him from dying but couldn't do much more. They were going to be there forever, it seemed. He didn't have much time, with each passing day he felt weaker. He didn't know who survived the snap. Was Loki all right? Peter? Maybe dying was better, he would close his eyes forever without knowing for sure who died because of him.

He had feverish dreams about his family. Very realistic dreams, almost as if he were there, back home. He thought about the last day they spent together, he and Loki and Peter. He knew Loki stopped Peter from joining him. He could only hope it saved Peter's life.

When he heard Loki's voice, he was sure it was another dream. He opened his eyes and saw him, but it couldn't be true.

'We've found you, Tony. Help is coming. You're going home,' Loki said, his voice trembling with emotions. 'You've made a promise and I won't let you break it so easily.'

Tony watched him, wondering if it was real. Had Loki really survived the snap? Or was it just Tony's imagination, seeing his husband and hearing exactly what he wanted to hear?

He reached out with an effort to touch Loki's hand and realised it was an illusion. Of course. Something else then caught his attention.

'Loki, please tell me this is your default illusion,' he pleaded, pointing to Loki's flat stomach. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his child.

'Your daughter couldn't wait to be born,' Loki announced with a smile. 'She's waiting for you. I am not raising her alone, you're going back.'

'I am. Sorry I wasn't there.'

'I wrap her in one of your t-shirts, so she knows your smell,' Loki added. 'Last night she slept for maybe two hours. I could really use your help.'

'Anything you need. I'm so relieved you're both okay. And Peter?'

Loki's expression changed. 'We'll talk when you're home.'

'Oh, God,' Tony whispered, stunned. That wasn't supposed to happen. Peter was far away from the battle, he couldn't have died. Tony did everything in his power to protect him and failed.

After the first shock of the new reality, Tony thought he could accept it and move on. He got lucky, his daughter, husband and even cat survived. While others grieved, he could enjoy Morgan's first babbles and smiles that were probably just grimaces. A quiet life with his family, that was what he wanted and despite the devastating loss, he still had it. He wouldn't do anything to change that part of his life, but the thought of Peter, so young and enthusiastic, kept him up at night. Part of him wished to undo the snap, yet there was no certainty that it wouldn't affect his presence. After weeks of debating with himself, he made a decision to retire and focus on his family. He owed it to Loki and Morgan for leaving them at the worst time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel so good, Mr Stark. MCU without Iron Man or Spiderman, this sucks more than female Thor and the stupid title Love and Thunder (Thighs).


End file.
